


【现代设定】（镜扉）

by cottonplantaDL



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 暴露, 野战
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonplantaDL/pseuds/cottonplantaDL
Relationships: 镜扉 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【现代设定】（镜扉）

脑洞起源：想听河西健吾x堀内贤雄的抓  
背景：16岁的泰迪奶镜和38岁的貌攻心受门。现代。  
身高设定，扉间38岁182cm70.4kg，宇智波镜16岁174cm59kg。  
文笔混乱见谅，因为是直接复制的聊天记录。

原本扉间是临时上任的代课老师，教的是大镜镜他们这个班。门给人的第一感觉就是很有威严，基本不笑，而且皱着眉头，一米八二一百四十斤，声音特别中气十足，头发往后梳，一看就是个总攻。  
虽然门看上去是那么威严，甚至让人有些害怕，镜却就喜欢这样的类型，准确说来是就喜欢草这种类型（  
下课以后他去办公室找扉间，没想到扉间在办公室里跟其他老师聊天的亚子是那么温柔，笑起来也很成熟很有韵味很好看，声音更低沉有魅力惹，梳得很整齐的头发也很自然地散开，随意而凌乱的刘海更是让整个人柔和了很多  
从这一刻，镜就发誓，自己一定要打开这扇门（

有一次大过年的，扉间在一家不关门的酒馆买醉，镜正好被大人使唤下楼买酒，看到了只顾着闷头喝酒的扉间，那种成人的落寞深深击中了他的心……扉间只穿着很单薄的毛衣和牛仔裤，甚至外套都没有穿，喝得醉醺醺的，他摇摇晃晃站起来，打算去结账。结果镜已经帮他结账了，还跑过来贴心地问发生了什么事，怎么大过年的老师自己一个人在买醉……  
扉间因为喝得太醉根本分不清面前这个人是谁，他以为是大哥追出来了，就倒在镜的肩膀上，哽咽着，说，别离开我……

第二天早上起来，扉间觉得头很痛，但是有个地方比头更痛，才发现自己侧躺在床上，后面有个人像是树袋熊一样抱着自己的腰，膝盖也紧紧贴着自己的腿弯，🐔也塞在自己下面……扉间可以说是震惊大过生气，此时镜还在做美梦呢，突然觉得下面有点痛，这才擦口水揉眼睛醒过来，发现扉间正在把插在后面的🐔拔出来。  
镜笑得像个小天使，在那宽阔的后背上亲了一口，卯足了劲一下子顶了回去。就听到门发出了一声短促而淫乱的叫声，然后骂了一句，小兔崽子，放开。  
镜说我才不要，老师喝的那么醉，自己送上门来，不就是希望被男人安慰嘛。  
扉间被他这个流氓逻辑气得不想说话，他觉得自己比这个小崽子的力气肯定更大，就抓着镜的腰把他往后扯，镜又往里顶了顶，门的手一下子软了下去，甚至在那越来越深的choucha中也主动迎合了起来，头贴在枕头上，健壮的身体一起一伏的，嘴里还发出难耐的呻吟……  
就这样，两人厮磨了一整个上午，扉间中间又累得睡了一次，醒过来后身后的那个人已经不在床上了，他才发现自己是在自己家里被草的，爬起来后发现镜居然还没走，在厨房里做起了蛋炒饭和土豆炖牛肉，看到自己起床了还回过头笑眯眯地打招呼。

扉间这才认出来，面前这个少年是自己上个学期代课那个班的学生，成绩相当不错，是天赋型，有事没事就往办公室跑，把每个老师都哄的团团转……名字是……宇智波镜还是什么来着。  
扉间立刻拿出老师的威严，表示，你吃了什么胆了敢这么对老师。镜笨手笨脚地翻了翻炒饭，然后笑嘻嘻地说，可是老师明明很喜欢被我干啊，如果老师记不起来的话，那我来提醒老师！老师昨晚有很努力地夹我的🐔🐔哦！  
扉间一张小白脸红的透透的：什么干不干的！你才多大就满嘴……满嘴这种话！还有！我昨天明明一个人在酒馆喝酒，现在怎么会在这里的！  
镜蘸了点饭粒尝了尝，吐了吐舌头：好咸啊……他回过头，眼泪汪汪地看着扉间：老师对不起！我本来想做早饭来给老师补身体的！可是、可是……  
说着，他丢下铲子，哭唧唧地扑到了扉间怀里，哭得那叫一个可怜人，扉间本来就不是个冷血的人，见他这个亚子，也不计较这个学生怎么搞到自己的，心疼地安慰了起来。  
“嗯……乖乖，不哭，让老师来吧。”  
扉间也过去尝了尝炒饭，差点被齁死，咳到停不下来，才发现自己家一直没怎么用的盐少了居然四分之一，看到镜在自己背后抱着自己，用自己后背的衣服擦眼泪，他也不忍心把这盘倒了，就只好往里加菜加饭企图淡化咸味，心想做了这么多，多出来的只能放冰箱了，天啊，自己该不会要连续吃一个星期炒饭吧……旁边的土豆炖牛肉倒是出奇的淡口，淡的他第一口喝下去都觉得有点恶心……  
镜眨着大眼睛，小心地解释道自己不小心在炒饭里加多了盐，就想着那边咸的话这边就淡一点，到时候吃的时候搅在一起就不会察觉到了……  
吃饭的时候，镜怯怯地缩在座位上，看着面无表情吃着饭的扉间……昨天太冲动，直接跟老师做了，完全没有想今天要怎么办……一切都是因为他太喜欢扉间了……  
“老师……”  
“嗯？”扉间眼睛都没看他，继续吃饭。  
“老师你是不是很生气……”  
“……”  
“对不起……因为我太喜欢老师了才cao了老师的！”  
扉间一口饭喷了出去：你这些话都是——！你说的含蓄点不行吗！

然后扉间表示，吃完饭就从哪来回哪去，自己可以当做这件事没发生过。  
镜立刻哭丧着脸：不要！  
扉间不耐烦地说，那你到底想怎么样啊。  
镜立刻粘过去说，老师，我们交往好不好……  
扉间看着镜可怜巴巴的样子，心里想明明自己才是那个被占便宜的人啊……但是镜真的太可爱了，而且有句老话说的好，世界上第二坚硬的是钻石，第一是高中男生的🐔8. 就这样，相差22岁的两个人开始了交往。

不过扉间有几个条件，第一，镜不可以因为谈恋爱而耽误学习，自己会严格督促他的，第二，不可以让别人知道他们的关系。

不过……镜这个人真的太色了，每天早上起来要，扉间做早饭的时候要，吃早饭的时候还要，一起坐私家车去学校的时候还动手动脚，下课或者午休也会约扉间去没什么人的楼层的厕所里要啊要，更别提放学以后了（  
“小子！你干什么啊——……呜！”  
扉间跪趴在床上，腰被镜从后面抱住了，因为身高差距，只要是后背位，镜都没有办法和扉间亲到，只能紧紧贴着那宽阔的后背songdong，手四处乱摸（  
扉间实在受不了这个色情小鬼了，他直起身子，镜差点掉了下去，还好抱cha得紧，整个人挂在扉间的背上。  
“拜托！求求您了老师！再让我射进去一次吧！我超喜欢这种像是小狗交配一样的姿势的！”  
扉间又气又恼，满脸绯红地说：你自己去做一只只会抱着主人腿做交配动作的小蠢狗吧！  
镜听了以后很高兴，扳过扉间的肩膀让他从趴着翻过来躺着，自己趴在他怀里凑上去要亲亲：那老师就是我的主人啦~！~主人~~（宇智波泰迪.jpg  
“啊！你这个小鬼真是……唔……”

这天学校放校庆假，镜撒娇要扉间带他去游乐园玩，因为有个新装修的摩天轮，是省内最大的，可以从摩天轮看到对岸的海上皇宫。扉间看着大哥发来请自己吃饭的消息，然后说，好，我陪你去，可是回来以后要把xx的卷子多复习一下，知道了吗？  
镜满口答应，然后还催扉间出发前洗个澡，而且是里里外外都洗干净的那种（

坐摩天轮要排队。镜拉着扉间不想放手，扉间又怕被其他老师啊学生什么的看到，就抽回来手揣口袋，镜可怜巴巴地把手伸到扉间的口袋里，嘴里还发出呜呜的声音，扉间无奈只能握住他的手。  
管理员说，你们父子感情真好啊。  
这话像冷水一样泼醒了扉间，是啊，他比镜大了二十多岁，之前聊天的时候，才知道自己比镜的父亲还要大一岁……这样的自己和未成年的学生交往，而且还是受！！

“我要吃甜筒冰淇淋！”镜也适时表现出小孩子的亚子，天真可爱地撒娇，把后面排队的姐姐大妈奶奶们萌得一鼻子血。扉间觉得大家都被镜给骗了，这个色情小鬼强上自己的时候就像个小恶魔，虽然挂着一脸的小天使微笑，但骨子里绝对是恶魔啊啊啊啊啊——  
扉间买了一个甜筒回来，镜小鸟依人地把头靠在扉间的手臂上，时不时还撒个娇。后面有几个姐姐在小声八卦：喂，难道那个男的是他干爹吗？——哇一定是这样……  
终于等到镜和扉间上摩天轮了，两个人进去后，镜笑得更加可爱了，扉间看了以后心里却怕怕的，天知道这个小子露出这种甜美异常的微笑的时候心里在想什么……  
等到其他包厢坐满人以后，摩天轮开始启动啦！镜的心思却完全不在窗外足够吸引同龄小盆友的景色上，只是直勾勾地盯着扉间，然后贴得更近，手摸在了扉间的裤裆上（  
“喂……在这里就别——”  
镜跪在扉间的腿间，从拉链里tao出那gen大🐔以后，一边舔弄一边含糊不清地感叹，明明有这么大的大🐔8，却那么喜欢被别人干……好可惜鸭~  
扉间被他说的各种臊，很快就🐍在了镜的脸颊上。镜用手指一点点把jingye送到口中，笑眯眯地说，好棒啊~不愧是老师~~  
扉间抓着门两边的把手，整个人跪趴在地上，屁股被抬得很高。镜舔弄着扉间的o，手也不停地在那白到有些刺眼的腰和屁屁上揉着，直到把o舔成了O，才转战到两颗oo，手也撸动着扉间早已再次进入备战状态的大🐔🐔。  
“可恶……真的要在这里吗……”  
镜立刻说，老师好狡猾啊！自己都发泄过了才开始纠结要不要再这里！不行！老师好自私！我要惩罚老师~~  
前戏做足，镜伏在扉间的后背，很干脆地把自己的🐔捅入了扉间的O，里面的yin✌️立刻被搅动地发出了水声。当摩天轮缓慢地到达地面开始第二圈的时候，两个人都有些害怕地压低了身体，幸好没有人看过来……  
直到第二圈的最高点，扉间被镜gan到第二次射出来，两个人摞在一起喘息着……  
镜给被干虚弱的扉间整理衣服，然后像是突然想到什么一样，凑上去兴奋地说，老师！你看！我刚才那个“绝技·大风车”像不像这个摩天轮啊！  
扉间红着脸，靠在镜身上喘息着，听到镜又是满嘴骚话，自己却没有力气……

这次愉♂快的摩天轮之旅结束了。  
两人交往了几个月后，镜正式搬到了扉间在外面的公寓里住，没有了外因干涉，两个人在家里更是没有廉耻地不分白天黑夜的做❤️，扉间也很担心镜的身体能不能吃得消，但是……他真的超想要的，有句老话说的好，男人三十如狼四十如虎，五十坐地能吸土，他正处在三十八岁这个如狼似虎的年龄，真是恨不得24小时让他的宝贝镜干（  
这一天，两个人去家具城挑一张大一点的床。说实话自从扉间跟大哥闹僵以后，就自己搬出来租了个公寓，他不喜欢原本的那个床，直接买了个床垫放在地上睡。其实他也有想过买个新床的，但是和大哥决裂的痛苦，让他迫使自己沉浸在工作里，也没有时间去买个新的。  
考虑到卧室的尺寸，扉间看好了一张蓝色系的queen size，镜一屁股坐在了样板床上，发现床上还有床帐，是很给力的遮光布，他连忙招手让扉间也进来试试，两个人挤在了床帐里，镜此时突然来了兴致，一口就亲在了扉间的嘴上。  
扉间有些惊慌：疯了吗！臭小子！被别人看到怎么办！  
镜勾了他的脖子就往床上倒：啊~~是啊，被看到了怎么办呀~~那就公开吧！  
扉间挣扎着：我是说被别人看到在、在——！  
镜亲昵地缠着他：被看到做❤️嘛？那就不好惹……啊！老师！你一定要小点声~不要被别人发现咯！  
扉间的一条裤腿被扒下来，整个人跨坐在镜身上，小臂交叠着垫在镜的脖子上，一动也不敢动，而镜不断向上choucha着那因过于紧张而分泌大量yinye的O，每当外面有脚步声的时候，镜就放缓动作，等周围没有人的时候又大力choucha了起来。  
他看不清扉间的脸，却感觉到耳朵和脖子上湿湿的，难道扉间爽到哭了吗……  
完事以后，镜先穿好裤子，掀开床帐出来，扉间在里面缓了一会儿，出来的时候还因为腿软差点跪在地上。两人买了这个蓝色系的床以后，匆匆离开了家具城，而所有工作人员看他们的眼神都怪怪的……  
十一长假的时候，扉间和镜一起去北京玩，镜从来没到过北京，凌晨四点不到，扉间就把他从酒店的床上拽起来一路跑过去看升旗。镜半睁着眼睛看着红旗升上去，然后又重重地倒在扉间的怀里睡了过去。  
上午，两个人去了王府井附近解决温饱问题，随便吃了两个盖浇饭加饭后甜点，一结账居然要两百多。镜很明显往扉间身后缩了缩。  
离开了店面以后镜才小声说，居然这么贵啊……  
扉间无奈地说，这里是首都，消费水平高。而且，总不能让你饿肚子吧。  
镜笑嘻嘻地说，还是老师最疼我！今天晚上我一定会报答老师的！  
扉间刮了他鼻子一下：……小坏蛋。

没有什么具体规划的两个人就在附近闲逛了起来，逛到一家国际大牌的时候，镜看好了一件风衣，觉得一定很适合扉间，就拉着扉间进了更衣室。  
“……就是一件风衣而已，在外面直接穿就好啊。”  
镜眯起眼睛，壁咚了扉间，然后可爱地笑了起来……  
扉间抓住镜的手臂：这里绝对！——（意识到自己声音太大）……这里不可以！一定会被发现的！  
镜笑得小虎牙都露出来了：对啊，一定会被发现的，就像上次一样~  
扉间的声音立刻颤了一下：上、上次？  
镜点了点头：是啊！上次我就看到有个工作人员掀开帘子看进来了！  
扉间的脸就像煮透的虾一样，然后他恢复理智：所以这次绝对不可以！  
镜搂着扉间的腰，也不说话，就是笑着吮吸上了扉间的脖子，然后舌尖在喉结上骚弄着……扉间下意识夹紧了双腿，然而在镜顶进来一条腿在自己双腿之间后彻底失去了防备。  
落地镜前，扉间双手撑在镜框的两边，看着镜中自己被干的亚子，想要清醒却沉迷在镜中同样充满色欲的那双眼睛里无法自拔。廉耻，威严？这些东西在一次次尺度越来越大的性爱中逐渐荡然无存，他甚至可以开始从被偷窥中获得快感。既然丢掉了廉耻，这下扉间终于松开咬紧的嘴唇，低声呻吟了起来。  
店内有些激烈的音乐把他的声音盖住，但还是有附近试衣间的人因为听声音好奇从门缝里偷看，扉间也透过镜子看到了门缝里好奇的眼睛们……他索性闭上眼睛，感受着这个让他无可奈何又无法离开的色情小鬼头带给他绝妙的刺激……

这次旅行回家后，柱间罕见地直接给扉间打了电话。两人先是一阵尴尬的沉默，然后柱间先开口：怎么，不知道为什么我打电话找你？  
扉间表示有事说事。  
柱间咳嗽了一声，然后说，你最近是不是去北京了  
扉间说是啊。  
柱间又咳嗽了一声，说，最近半年不联系你，没想到你已经玩的这么开了，但是不用担心，我已经把那些视频压下去了。  
扉间：？？？  
这时候镜跑进来，有些兴奋地说：老师！老师！你看！这个拍的好清楚啊！  
扉间接过手机一看，才发现自己和镜那天在试衣间的视频在什么京城gay圈之类的微信圈子里传开了。他感觉到头皮一炸……然后揪起镜的衣领就说，都是你这个小子不好！非要在那种地方……可恶！都被人拍成视频了！  
镜却很开心：这个我们可以留作纪念啊！而且老师你的表情好美啊，原来你后背位的时候都是这样的表情呀~欣赏不到好可惜~~  
扉间转过头对手机吼了一句：大哥你说的视频就是这种视频吗！！！  
柱间再次尴尬地咳嗽了一声：是啊，不过没想到已经传得这么开了。

因为这个视频，扉间也没脸再在学校里呆了，推掉了课程缩回实验室搞研究，企图通过加倍工作忘掉这些事……镜却以送餐的名义一次又一次地在实验室里半强迫地跟自己jiaohe……他既不想再这样下去，又如同上瘾一般也紧紧抱着镜不肯放手。  
有一些影响力比较大的营销号已经写出了类似“某知名中年科学家居然与学生在首都试衣间激战？”的标题，连研究院院长都来找扉间谈话，说不需要在意外界说什么，你是我们全院的骄傲。  
镜每次遇到相似的问题，都会积极承认里面的攻就是自己，而且非常开心。扉间开始觉得镜流露出的那一些可爱已经阻挡不住整个人心理变态的气质，他觉得镜可能是个疯子，但是自己早已在镜的感染下也开始向疯狂沉沦……镜向他抛出的不是橄榄枝，而是一个又一个上帝的苹果。然而这种疯狂确实是填补扉间空虚内心最好的良药……

第二年春夏交织的时节，公园的长椅上，一个白发的中年男人赤裸着身体坐在另一个青年的胯部，他已然失神，双眼空洞地望着天空，他的双腿被那个青年打开，两人的下体在激烈地交合着。白发的男人瘫软地把身上的重量依靠在青年身上，嘴角的口水滴落在胸口，🐔在交合中一上一下地甩着，不断有jingye溢出来，他的双手勉强搭在长椅上，似乎已经疯了。  
镜从后面吸咬着扉间的脖子，丝毫不在意围观或者被吓跑的路人越来越多，他向所有人展示自己最爱的人，是的，他把自己的恋人彻底从世俗的伦理、廉耻、道德中解放了出来，让他成为了世上最幸福的人。

END


End file.
